Green
by emeraldblossom34
Summary: Oneshot of James' and Lily's lives, revolving around James' constant observation that her eyes are emerald green.
Their story was never normal. After all, they weren't ever normal.

They meet when a glob of pudding (his second favorite dessert) lands into her fiery hair. His eyes widen in shock, as he _was_ aiming for that bloke from the House of Black, but he grins it off. Outraged, she narrows her almond-shaped eyes at his scrawny form and looks away, nose high in the air with a decided "Hmph!"

It's the first time he notices her eyes are green.

They go on with their respective lives, he befriending three Gryffindors and rousing mischief with the lot, and she learning the fantastical ways of the new world she is now in, with the help of her mate Severus.

James' first love letter is to her. He scribbles down a little ode on a scrap of parchment, his untidy, innocent scrawl praising her jelly bean eyes and head of fire. The letter is partly to get a rise out of her, which Sirius appreciates, but also satisfies a miniscule part of him, although he is not sure what that means. Yet.

They quickly learn to treat each other as rivals: the fun-spoiling annoyance and the arrogant git.

They are now fourth years, and James' feelings start to take a turn; Lily turns him down. Again. And again. And again. No matter how much he tries to forget her stupid green eyes and stupid laughter and stupid smile, he just can't.

Their duels and wars of words are nothing short of spectacular. Lily's comebacks are soaked with anger and disgust, her eyes flashing and widening, while James' are full of romantic sayings and conceitedness (his tongue is always spouting stupidity in her presence, which frustrates him). His words are laced with the smallest fraction of hope and some emotion that he still cannot figure out.

The final straw is during their fifth year. Severus has called her _that_ foul word, and it evokes something in James. Anger. It also evokes something in Lily: revelation. The cruel, cruel world is apparent even in the grounds of Hogwarts' safety.

It pains James to see her eyes flash with hurt and anger and disgust, and as the tears threaten to fall as she walks away, his emotions are in such a jumble while he stands there in front of a crowd, as he wonders and wonders and wonders _what is he even doing?_

He stops asking her out. He delves into his studies further and shrugs off the Slytherin taunts. She becomes shocked, then pensive. And suddenly she becomes alarmed one afternoon, her green eyes seeking his figure across the common room to test her feelings.

She begins to deny.

It hits him one day in seventh year, although it's not really a surprise. He figures that love is the only fitting word to describe what he feels for her.

They're Head Boy and Head Girl now, and what starts off as an awkward alliance blossoms into a strong friendship. They throw their own mistakes of the past behind. And now she fancies James, but won't say.

Then one day, she pushes him against the castle's stone wall at midnight during their patrol, dragging his face down to hers with a fistful of his shirt. She's made up her mind. He's bloody glad she did.

They fall deeper in love, and the proposal also isn't normal. The ring box falls out of a shoddy pocket, so he proposes right there, on the grass near the Whomping Willow. Her eyes become glossy and she nods frantically, snogging him immediately.

Their going isn't normal either. After all, it wasn't normal to have a genocidal murderer on their tails for their beloved boy. Their Harry. It wasn't fair.

He yells at Lily to take Harry and run, lying that he would hold him off and return to them. After one last look into her eyes, he plants a kiss on her trembling lips and Harry's forehead, and he rushes to the front door.

He knows he'll die. He knows he told a lie. But to die so his love and baby will survive is enough for him. It's enough.

He stands tall and brave, and the last thing he remembers as he falls to the floor are the color of her eyes.

They're green.

 **Okay, this was a random oneshot that came to me, and I had to write it down. It's very shoddy in terms of writing, and I feel like the ideas are all over the place, but I hope it was good for a 12-minute-piece. I'm not usually one for Jily angst, but I needed to write it down. Please review:)**


End file.
